Strawberry Cake
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Strawberry Cake plus Gilbert equals a very happy Break. No joke; lemon. A bit of a failure.


Wow oh wow! This is my second lemon but first lemon with Gilbert and Break! I had this done a while ago and finally realized what I forgot to upload here XD Hmm, I went pretty quick on it because I got lazy and it was pretty long XDD

Haha, I love Break here :3

Sorry, its probably rushed.

* * *

Raven sat there, as normally as he could. He and Oz has just gotten into another fight after they left the school that apparently Elliot Nightray went. In front of the Nightray was an obnoxious rabbit, eating her meat in peace and next to her, a rather distraught Oz, eating his dinner in silence. It wasn't _Raven's fault_ anyway. How would he know that his brother went there? As he continued eating, the door from the kitchen opened up, revealing a large man carrying a cake smothered in vanilla cream with strawberries on top.

The man placed the cake on the table and left without a word. Alice stopped eating her drumstick and looked at the cake, confused. She walked toward the cake and stood there, admiring the view. She started to sniff the cake and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"What is it?" Alice glared at the cake.

"That is cake, Miss Alice. It's very_ sweet_, unlike meat," Break snickered.

Lady Sharon stood up and walked over to Alice. "Would you like some, Alice?"

Cutting a small piece of the cake, she placed it on a small dish and passed the plate to Alice, who was still glaring at the cake. She took a spoon and dipped it in the cake and took a bite out of it. Her nose cringed in disgust as she coughed out pieces of strawberries on the floor. She looked at the slightly eaten piece of cake that was left of the plate and glared at it. She saw pieces of red in the cake and dropped her eyes to stare at the piece of strawberries on the floor.

"What is this?!" She exclaimed. **"I don't like it!"**

She threw the plate across the dinner table and accidentally hit Raven on the head. The piece of cake smacked itself on Gil's head as the plate went flying to the wall. Raven abruptly stood up, fist slamming themselves on the table top. His bangs hid his eyes but it was clear that he was very angry. He looked up at the stupid rabbit and gave her a very intense glare.

"Watch where you're throwing things! Stupid rabbit!" If the cake could, it probably would have melted.

"You should've ducked, sea-weed head!"

"Why I oughta--" Gil was cut short when he felt another piece of the cake being thrown at him.

Half of his face was covered in the cake. He looked up and saw Oz, holding a chunk of the cake in his hands, apparently mad. Gilbert was utterly confused. Oz grasped the chunk and threw more at the older man. Gilbert tried to block the vicious attacks, holding his arms in defense but was getting nowhere. He tried to looked pass the bombardment of cake.

"Why did you have to barge in like that?! **Gahh!** I had such a difficult time!"

The rate of which the cake was being thrown increased.

"I said I didn't mean to!" Gil shouted as the pieces attacked him.

It was clear that Oz was still thinking about that time. And sadly, he took it out on Gilbert. Well, it was his fault… **apparently**. _Hmm more like sadly._ A girl-like scream stopped Oz attacking Gil. He stared at his servant, with a look of confusion. It seemed like everyone stopped and looked at Gilbert.

"I have cake down my shirt!" Gilbert stood there, mad as hell. **"That's it! I'm going!"**

With that being said, Gilbert trudged out of the dining room, leaving a cake trail to follow and behind, a snickering Break. Gilbert muttered under his breath as he left, cursing a few words hear and there then wondering why he was the target in the first place. He turned left and found himself at the door of his temporary room. He walked in, slamming the door behind him. He continued muttering to himself as he searched for a towel to wipe his face.

"My, my! It seems like the cake really liked you," Break said.

Gilbert turned around and saw the unbearable figure leaning on his door, arms crossed, with a content smile. He glared at the man and told him to get out. Just like Break to enter in his room without a say. He continued to search for a towel.

"Oh? I'm here to help clean you up," Break smirk.

"I don't need help. I can clean up myself," Gil said, giving up on finding a towel.

He lazily sat at the edge of his bed and decided to just wipe the leftover cake off his face with his hand. Within a moment, he saw Break stand in front of him. He looked up and saw a look of confusion on Break. He had his eye looking at him lazily with his arms crossed and a hand holding up his chin. He looked down on the Raven and pointed somewhere on the Raven.

"What's that?" Break asked.

Gilbert looked down, trying to find whatever it was that Break was pointing at. Suddenly, he felt a wet muscle lick his outer ear shell then played with his ear lobe. It was Break's tongue that was playing with him. Realizing it was Break, Gilbert pushed the man away and quickly stood up. Before he could yell at the man, he saw the white cream on the side of Break's mouth. Break smirked and seductively let his tongue slip out and licked the cream. Gilbert felt his face heat up as he watched him. He felt his throat burn as he realize that he couldn't talk anymore.

"I was just cleaning off the cake on your ear, Raven," He still had the smirk on his face.

Gilbert shook his head and brought his head up to his face, attempting to remove some of the cake on his face and to hide the blush on his face. He felt a hand gently wrapped around his wrist. He saw Break lift it up to his mouth and slowly letting his tongue wrap around his index finger, sucking the frosting off. His tongue movements were slow and_ deliberate_. Gilbert started to tremble a bit and fell back on the bed; Break still licking the frosting off. He licked all the frosting off of Gil's hand, even the palm of his hand was being licked clean. Gilbert chocked on his moan, feeling the heat go to his head.

Break smirked and pulled the sleeve of his jacket up, licking the frosting that had somehow gotten in there before nibbling on it, as if it was a bone and he was the dog. Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut, unable to focus on anything but the wet tongue to traced his wrist. Break looked up as soon as he was done, meeting the gold iris of the man. He smirked as he leaned in to lick the frosting off the Raven's quivering lips. Gilbert gulped, feeling the pressure of the hatter's lips press against him and traced his lips. Unknowingly, Gilbert opened his mouth to let the feverish tongue in, soon tasting strawberry frosting and _Break_.

Break seized the given chance and played with Gil's tongue. He traced the inside of his mouth with his tongue, receiving a struggled groan. He broke the kiss, pushing the Nightray on his back. He seductively licked his lips as he saw the frosting cover part of the dark-haired man's neck, just begging for him to _'clean up'._

"Like I said, Raven," The silverette purred, "I'm going to help clean you up,"

He leaned down and openly licked the frosting off of the Gilbert's neck. Gil audibility gasped as the tongue swirled teasingly around his neck. He clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to moan the man's name. Involuntarily, he tilted his head to give more room for the hatter's invading tongue. Losing all the willpower he had, Gilbert gave out and moaned Break's name. Smirking as he traced his tongue at the now clean neck area, he took the Raven's scarf out and slowly removed the black jacket that he always wore. All the while, he felt fingers try and open his white-purple jacket. He smirked as he opened the Raven's shirt and saw the cake that slipped inside his shirt. It slid all the way down to the navel.

"You know, I really like strawberry, Raven," He bent down licking the frosting off the collarbone. "But, it tastes**_ much_** better on you."

"S-shut up," was all Gil could reply.

Break slithered his tongue, licking all the frosting off. Not caring to play with the pert nipple, he swirled his tongue around the navel, licking the frosting inside it. Gilbert moaned, tightly gripped the bed covers underneath him. He felt the sweat drip from the side of his head, making the strands of his hair stick to his face. Then he felt lips on his and willingly (surprising _Gil himself_) opened it mouth to let the tongue in. He felt the hatter roll him on the bed until he was on top of him instead of the other way. The kiss broke off as he stared into the gleaming red eye and a seductive smile. He teasingly lifted the Raven's chin, forcing them to only stare at the silverette. He slowly leaned in to the man's ear. Gilbert felt his hot breath on his ear.

"Compromising, isn't it?" The silverette nipped playfully at the ear.

Gilbert growled at him and pushed him back down, aggressively opening the hatter's jacket. Once the jacket was off, he leaned in and dragged his tongue on the neck. The silverette gasped softly and then grinned.

"Now, now Gil"

He switched the two so that he was on top instead of the aroused male. He pinned the two arms down on the bed and laid his forehead against the male's heart, sighing into the skin. He kissed the skin underneath him before looking up to him.

"Don't be so impatient." Gil could only growled back.

The silverette grinned as he brought his hand down and groped the throbbing muscle.

"Gah!" Gilbert squealed.

Smirking, he started to fondle with the manhood. He rubbed the side of it as his other hand slipped the male's pants off (including boxers). He eyed the throbbing manhood and unintentionally licked his lips. Gilbert, seeing this action, couldn't help but to blush, the heat going to his head. Break took him all, surprising both Gil and himself.

"Nghh!"

Gilbert felt the man's clever tongue trace around his aroused member as he roughly sucked on him. He felt so light-headed, it was like he was floating on a sea of pleasures. Break clawed his inner thighs, receiving another quick yet very arousing moan. Gilbert squeezed the covers underneath him, feeling everything build up.

"B-break, ahhh~"

He tried to warn the silverette but couldn't. He felt the pressure inside him build up until he finally came. Break swallowed without hesitation and again, licked his lips. He picked his head up and leaned in, kissing Gilbert softly before letting his tongue invade the male's mouth again. Break confidently played with Gilbert then broke off. A silvery strand of saliva connected them. Break licked his lip, breaking it. Gilbert panted slightly until he felt clever fingers holding up his chin. The silverette graced a simple yet wicked smile. He rubbed the pale lips with his thumb.

"You wanna get me back, don't you?" The smile didn't leave his face.

Gilbert gasped a bit. _Well, of course he wanted to get the stupid hatter for making him want more_. I gave the silverette the first, real glare that he could ever since this whole thing started. In return, Break pushed is index finger in the moist cavern. Gilbert blinked. He tasted the bittersweet taste of the fingers and some candy left under his nails. He grabbed for the hands and let his tongue swirl around it, letting his saliva coat it. He saw that the red eye of his twitched. Gilbert smirked, seeing part of Break squirm. He nibbled the pads of his finger and gave it one long lick from the base of where the finger connected to the palm to the tip. Once done, he felt Break attack his neck, hungrily.

"I see someone quite enjoyed that"

"That'd be you," He retorted.

He suddenly felt an uncomfortable object deep inside of his. Gilbert gasped loudly, pleasing the so-called stupid hatter. Break smirk against his neck and pushed his middle finger in. Gilbert squirmed a bit. That time, if felt uncomfortable and it sort of hurt. Daring, the silverette push his third finger in, receiving a shriek from his partner. Gilbert tried to concentrate on the lustful, wet licks that Break gave him on his neck. But he couldn't concentrate once when Break started to scissor his fingers, spreading the tight muscle. He grasped the covers around him, abruptly shutting his eyes.

"B-Break!" It really hurt.

His mouth was soon covered, making his whimpering stop. It wasn't like any of the kisses that the silverette gave him. This one was so soft and even had a genuine kindness to it. In fact, if Break wasn't licking the bottom of his lip, it would seem less lustful. Soon, the pain subsided. He felt the fingers go in and out of him, building the friction against his muscle. Soon, the pleasure of those fingers replaced the awkwardness of this. Gilbert moaned as the fingers pushed deeper inside of his (not to mention a certain hatter greedily licking and sucking the Raven's left nipple.)

He felt the inside of his body burn as those damned fingers found themselves at the prostate. Break smirked and decided to torture the man some more by giving some of his open-mouthed kisses. All the while, he pushed deeper inside the raven. Until he heard the prelude to this beautiful song.

"Nghh! B-Break!" He came.

Gilbert panted, wanting more and more within each second. Break pulled up, smirking wickedly. _It was natural, wasn't it?_ To feel lustful, like how Gilbert felt. In any case, Break gave what that aroused lover wanted as he flipped over so that his front was now facing the sheets. Gilbert slightly turned around and stared at Break, getting ready to enter him. He felt a lazy hand trace his back, earning a stifled moan.

Break slowly poked his penis at the entrance until bringing almost fully in. Gilbert audibly gasped. He had mixed emotions of pleasure and pain but held back his cry as Break slowly moved in and out of him.

_"Ha-Hahh B-Break."_

The pain, at the most part, was slowly fading away, replacing it with pleasure. But the more that Break moved, the more the pain jolted the lustful feelings right now. All Break did was grin. _Really_, it was a beautiful sight. Yet as he thrust himself inside, he heard a loud moan escape his lips._ Found it,_ the hatter thought darkly. He pushed hard, rocking the hips and receiving another well-earned moan from the Raven.

Gilbert felt his legs move a bit, opening, letting him pound the heck out of him. It felt too good to be true. He let his voice ring, despite the fact that he'll never live this down with Break. He felt his insides tighten and his penis leak a bit. Gripping the bed sheets, he slightly hung his head.

"B-Break! Ahh I-I--"

He was cut off short when the hatter unexpectedly slammed into him, coming all the way with the male. He fell on top of the dark-haired male, panting all the while. After a few moments, he got off and flipped the ecstasy-withering man. He allowed a smirk to gracefully fall on his face._ Beautiful_, he thought, as he placed a thoughtful finger on his chin.

"Desert was delicious, wouldn't you agree Raven?"

* * *

Aww wahh, epic fail D: Sorry if I dispapointed anyone.


End file.
